nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Z-Squad
Z-Squad (Korean: 크리스탈요정 지스쿼드, The Fairies of Crystals Z-Squad) is a South Korean-Canadian computer animated television series created by Enemes and Nelvana. Characters *Chaney (Korean: 채니; voiced by Chung Misook (정미숙) in the Korean version, and Alyson Court in the English version) *Haemi (Korean: 혜미; voiced by Eun Yeong Seon (은영선) in the Korean version, and Sunday Muse in the English version) *Jeanie (Korean: 지니; voiced by Park Youngnam (박영남) in the Korean version, and Ashley Botting in the English version) *Jinu (Korean: 지누; voiced by Kang Soo-jin (강수진) in the Korean version, and Zachary Bennett in the English version) *Cal (Korean: 민; voiced by Kim Yeong-seon (김영선) in the Korean version, and Tyrone Savage in the English version) *Tae-o (Korean: 태오; voiced by Son Jeong Ah (손정아) in the Korean version, and Lyon Smith in the English version) *Bernice (Korean: 뚱녀; voiced by Choi Moon-ja (최문자) in the Korean version, and Emilie-Claire Barlow in the English version) *Aramis (Korean: 에르메스; voiced by Kim Yeong-seon (손정아) in the Korean version, and Noah Cappe in the English version) *Woolaf (Korean: 울라프; voiced by Yoo Dongkyun (유동균) in the Korean version, and Dwayne Hill in the English version) *Bakoo (Korean: 벌룬; voiced by Noh Min (노민) in the Korean version, and Martin Roach in the English version) *Grindel (Korean: 그린들; voiced by Choi Moon-ja (최문자) in the Korean version, and Melissa Altro in the English version) Episodes Broadcast Z-Squad first aired in South Korea on SBS between December 2006 and June 2007. The series was later broadcast on Champ, Cartoon Network, Anione and KT IPTV. The show had its English-language debut on Pop Girl in the United Kingdom in late 2008. Along with Di-Gata Defenders, Z-Squad was introduced as part of the Syfy Kids block on the multi-national KidsCo network in June 2013. “The joint venture between NBCUniversal International and Canada’s Corus Entertainment has acquired a slew of kids titles for the Syfy Kids offering, including a first-run exclusive of Zuzu & the Supernuffs from Matchbox Pictures, and Nelvana Enterprises’ Di-Gata Defenders and Z-Squad series.” It was also one of the shows included when NBC ported Syfy Kids to Asia the following month. “The Syfy Kids block will launch with a first-run exclusive of its original production Zuzu & the Supernuffs from Matchbox Pictures. It will also feature the CG-animated Matt Hatter Chronicles, produced by Platinum Films and Toronto’s Dream Mill, with animation by Arc Productions; Z-Squad, from Corus’ Nelvana Enterprises and Enemes, and the Back to the Future animated series.” It was aimed at ages 6–10. “The fully dubbed block airs at peak viewing times and targets a kids aged 6-10. demo Key titles on the block include: Matt Hatter Chronicles, ZuZu & the Supernuffs, Z-Squad, The Future is Wild, Back to the Future and The Mummy.” Initial plans for a North American broadcast reportedly included YTV and Teletoon in Canada, with Disney Channel on board in the United States. However, the show would never air on linear television in either market, instead being limited to video-on-demand platforms. In Canada, the series was included as part of the Kids Suite service for Rogers Cable customers in 2014. In the United States, Z-Squad is available to purchase on Amazon Video and stream on Tubi TV. References Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2006 Category:Shows Category:Z-Squad Category:Adventure shows Category:CGI shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Cancelled shows